


黄与绿与云

by missingstuffedbun



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingstuffedbun/pseuds/missingstuffedbun
Summary: 校园向





	黄与绿与云

#1 明人不说暗话，我喜欢郑云龙  
小黄鸡在学生会招新时看到郑云龙，所以加入了学生会。可是郑云龙只是跟着班长过来帮忙。  
小黄鸡很伤心，但是攻略好基友也不失为一个好办法，毕竟郑云龙经常来学生会找他的班长。  
于是小黄鸡非常努力狗腿班长终于混成了大狗腿子，能经常跟会长一起干活。

#2 学生会长和校花才是甜甜的校园爱情  
绿绿觉得优秀的人就应该在一起，比如校花和学生会长，比如绿绿和阿云嘎。

#3 如何追求爱睡觉爱喝酒的学长  
小黄鸡在向关系好的学长们打探郑云龙的爱好之后想着，一起睡觉不太可能，只能一起喝酒的样子。  
可是喝酒的时候总有个人在旁边念叨真的好烦啊。  
小黄鸡觉得阿云嘎很碍事，要是没有他就能借酒撩龙了。  
在酒桌上见过几次后，阿云嘎仗着自己是学生会会长给小黄鸡安排了一大堆活。小黄鸡心想，控制型人格真可怕。

#4 汉子婊危机  
绿绿觉得阿云嘎身边出现了别的女人。  
绿绿发现小黄鸡经常凑在阿云嘎旁边，关怀备至。  
绿绿请学生会的同学们喝星爸爸，话里话外透露出谢谢大家照顾我男朋友的家属态度，小黄鸡觉得绿绿真是个人美心善的小姐姐  
绿绿听说小黄鸡叫她姐姐，觉得是在暗讽她老，于是更生气了。  
票圈自拍晒旅游晒读书一定要精心挑选自拍，就是为了吊打小黄鸡，告诉她老娘最美。谁知道小黄鸡不按套路出牌，点赞彩虹屁一个不拉。  
绿绿很郁闷，觉得自己遇到了传说中的汉子婊。

#5 惹  
小黄鸡觉得绿绿人又好看还是自己未来男朋友好基友的未来女朋友，想要跟绿绿搞好关系，就约绿绿出来吃饭。  
结果她俩发现郑云龙和阿云嘎搞在了一起。  
绿绿觉得自己被绿了，满脸通红骂了一声死钙，眼睛水汪汪。  
小黄鸡觉得忍住不哭嗲嗲的骂粗口的绿绿贼可爱，拉着她一起喝酒去了。  
借着酒意，小黄鸡吻了绿绿。  
绿绿：啊~我又不能躲避~

**Author's Note:**

> 凭什么只搞☁☁  
小黄鸡和绿绿不好嗑吗


End file.
